


stupid cupid

by shuhuaflvr (vminprnt)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Yuqi, Cheerleaders, F/F, Fluff, Loner Soyeon, also rapper soyeon on the side, and soyeon is just intimidating, gross amounts of fluff im sorry, until you get to know her, yuqi is the sweetest ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminprnt/pseuds/shuhuaflvr
Summary: It’s not like Yuqi means to stare, but there’s just something about the girl who sits across the room from Yuqi that demands her attention, like an itch she just can’t seem to scratch.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 214





	stupid cupid

**Author's Note:**

> for aya. 
> 
> this is completely unbeta'd so im sorry for any mistakes!

Yuqi would not consider herself to be shy in any means of the word. 

She isn’t loud, unless with her closest friends, but she also is not afraid to speak. Yuqi likes to call herself outspoken, at the very least. She likes to retain an air of respect, to keep up this image that others have of her. And it’s quite an image she holds - captain of the cheerleading team, straight A’s, generally friendly with a good majority of the student population. Her friends like to tease her with her reputation, sly little remarks about being _the most popular girl in the whole grade, maybe even the school._ She brushes them off, of course. 

Yuqi is not shy in any sense of the word. But as she’s sitting in sixth period, eyes boring into the seat across the room as her friends converse around her, mindless noise, she finds her heart beating a little bit faster than before. It’s not like Yuqi means to stare - it’s rude, and she would hate if she found someone staring at her. But there’s just something about the girl who sits across the room from Yuqi that demands her attention, like an itch she just can’t seem to scratch. 

_Jeon Soyeon._

She remembers the first day of that school year, when Soyeon had walked in with her eyes cast down in disinterest, dressed in a _Thrasher_ sweatshirt and black ripped jeans, bookbag slung across her shoulder haphazardly. Yuqi had turned to Minnie, then, whispering, “who is she, again?”

Minnie hadn’t known, which was strange - if anyone rivaled Yuqi’s ability to befriend others, it was her. Soojin had only shrugged, and that had been that. At least, for them. Yuqi wanted to know the girl. To befriend her, as she had done so many other times before. It definitely did not have to do with the way Yuqi’s heart had skipped a whole beat when her eyes first laid upon Soyeon. Yuqi just didn’t like not knowing everyone in the school, of course.

It had taken a bit of digging, and a lot of snippets of conversation, but Yuqi finally learned the girl’s name. Jeon Soyeon, she learned, had only transferred in the year before. From what Yuqi has observed, she doesn’t have many friends, especially in their shared class. It makes Yuqi… sad, to be honest. She doesn’t like the thought of _anyone_ being alone. 

But Soyeon seems fine. Most of the time, she’ll carefully take notes with her earbuds still in, head bopping slightly to whatever beat is spilling forth from her phone. Yuqi thinks it’s cute, but she would never admit it aloud. 

Every time Yuqi finally gathers the courage to finally walk over towards Soyeon’s desk towards the end of sixth period, she’ll take one look at her and her all black attire, the way her eyelids are smoked out by some shadow, her cool expression, and immediately sit back down. One time, she made it across the room, but even then she ended up stopping at another desk when someone calls her name. 

It’s a disaster, and Minnie and Soojin love to tease her about it. 

And that’s how she’s brought here - a few months into the school year with no progress, staring at Soyeon as discreetly as she can before class starts. At first, Yuqi tried not to stare, but each time, her eyes naturally flew back to Soyeon. The other girl commands a certain kind of presence, one she herself may not even be aware of; she turns heads when she walks into rooms, she demands attention without a single word. It’s a kind of aura that’s far too intimidating for Yuqi, in the end. Regretfully, she doesn’t think she’ll ever manage to cross this bridge. 

Yuqi just kind of zones out, after that. Minnie and Soojin continue to talk until the teacher finally clears her throat. Her eyes snap up towards the front of the room, and she grimaces immediately at the words on the board. She had forgotten about what Miyeon had said earlier at lunch - they were doing a partner project for the next month, which within itself wouldn’t have been a problem, but the teacher was picking their partners. 

She’s confident in her ability to make friends, but not even Yuqi wants to be stuck with a partner who won’t carry their weight. Especially considering cheer practice in the afternoon, her schedule is more than full nowadays. 

Yuqi sits in quiet anticipation as the teacher reads out names and designates them partners. No, she’s not shy. She’ll be fine, no matter who she’s partnered with. Unless, of course, the unthinkable happens. Unless she’s partnered with… 

“Jeon Soyeon,” the teacher reads off the computer, and Yuqi’s breath leaves her in an unintentional small gasp, “you’ll be with… Song Yuqi.”

Yuqi stares blankly for a few seconds. It gets even worse when Soyeon raises her head, eyes scanning the room blankly, without a hint of recognition. _Oh my god,_ she thinks. _She doesn’t even know who I am._

And the feeling is quite… foreign, for Yuqi. She doesn’t need introduction. Nearly everyone knows her, no matter if they’ve spoken before or not. Yuqi feels a whole brand new kind of embarrassment wash over her, cheeks bright red as she stands up from her desk and gathers her things. 

“Have fun,” Minnie cackles. Even Soojin seems amused at her situation. Yuqi needs to remember to get new best friends later, it seems. She curses at them under her breath and crosses the room to stand unsteadily beside Soyeon’s desk. “Hi,” she says breathlessly. Yuqi internally cringes at the sound of her own voice. 

Soyeon takes her earbuds out for what Yuqi thinks it the first time ever. She searches her memory, and it feels like Soyeon has just always had them on. “Yuqi, right?” She smiles, and Yuqi almost stumbles at the sight. She was not prepared for the sight of Jeon Soyeon smiling. She’s only vaguely aware that the other girl pushes an empty desk beside her closer, patting at the seat as an open invitation. 

Yuqi stares dumbly for only a second before sitting, taking a moment to set her things down and get her heart rate under control. Soyeon waits patiently, fingers tapping against the desk to a beat only she can hear. “Okay,” Yuqi says after sitting back up, “which topic do we want to choose? I don’t really care that much, so you can pick if you want.”

She puts extra effort into making sure her voice is clear and her words unjumbled. Soyeon squints up at the board for a minute, muttering out a low, “honestly, I haven’t even looked at the topics yet.” 

Yuqi giggles, hiding it behind her hand, but Soyeon hears it. Their eyes meet for a millisecond before Yuqi snaps her head towards the board in search of a distraction. She honestly hates this assignment - they have to do it every year, and each time it makes her abhor it even more. Debates aren’t her thing - the concept of deliberately arguing with another person makes her uncomfortable in every sense of the word. She isn’t one for confrontation. 

However, it’s required for the class, so Yuqi just has to suck it up, no matter how much she would rather do any other assignment. “Do you just want to pick a random one?”

Soyeon nods a silent assent, so she simply scans over the list before turning back. “Let’s do the drinking age one. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Soyeon replies, already taking a piece of paper out. Yuqi stands to tell the teacher what they chose, and by the time she returns, the other girl is already writing out a few sentences, her phone held in her other hand. She occasionally looks at it, scribbling down the information she finds there. Yuqi sits down, taken back. 

Soyeon glances up. “I’m just gonna write a few facts down, to start. We’ll probably have to work after school some, if that’s fine with you.”

“I’m okay with that, but I might have some cheer related stuff get in the way.”

“Cheer?” 

Yuqi gapes for a second, and then she remembers - Soyeon hadn’t even known her name, at first. She closes her lips rapidly. “I’m um, the captain of the cheer time. Sorry, it doesn’t give me a lot of free time.”

“Oh,” Soyeon returns to the paper, “that’s cool. Do you have practice a lot?”

“Every weeknight,” Yuqi sighs. “And sometimes weekends too, if my coach is feeling particularly sadistic.”

Soyeon barks out a laugh, and Yuqi stares, eyes wide. She’s never even heard her laugh, Yuqi realizes. She wants to hear it more. She wants to be the _reason_ she laughs again. She imperceptibly shakes her head at herself. “I should be fine this weekend, and the next, though.”

“Okay,” Soyeon replies. “I’m almost always free, so we can just work around your schedule.” 

Class is nearly over, Yuqi regretfully realizes as she stares at the clock. She wants it to never end; to be suspended in this moment, free of awkwardness, forever. But the bell rings soon enough, a testament of the time passing. Soyeon stuffs the paper in her bag and rises, already reaching for her earbuds again. However, before she puts them back in, she smiles down at Yuqi. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Yuqi nods, a small smile on her face that matches Soyeon’s. “Bye,” she waves the other girl off. She turns and glares at Minnie, who slams her hands down on the desk. “How was it?”

“Pretty good, actually.” 

Her expression must be pretty gross, because Minnie makes a gagging noise, clutching at her throat. “Gross.” 

Soojin pulls Minnie away, expectantly waiting for Yuqi. She follows along at a leisurely pace as they traverse through the hallways, fighting the crowd of students leaving. Sometimes, Yuqi wishes she could leave, too. But she wouldn’t trade the team for anything. Cheer is what she’s passionate about, and having the honor of leading her team rewards her far more than the grueling work dissuades her. 

They reach the field behind the school after a few minutes of walking. Soojin immediately heads for the locker room, and Minnie and Yuqi follow along. There’s already a few girls changing within, and Miyeon waves them over. Minnie wraps herself around Miyeon, who makes no move to push her off. 

“And you call _me_ gross,” Yuqi mumbles under her breath as she stuffs her bag into her locker and pulls out her practice clothes. 

“What was that?” Miyeon smiles, a silent warning. 

“Nothing.”

Minnie just hugs her tighter before slowly retracting herself and returning to her own devices. Yuqi just rubs her temples a bit, mentally preparing herself for practice. 

Cheerleading is not as fun as people make it out to be. It takes a lot of conditioning to be able to lift someone into the air for extended periods of time, and copious amounts of training to build confidence in those who have to be lifted. Yuqi herself is a flyer, which is within itself a nerve wracking thing. But with the addition of being captain, she also calls out orders and gives the other members of the team cues for what they’ll do next. 

She slumps over, and Soojin rubs her shoulder sympathetically. 

“It’ll be over soon,” she says, if not a little cryptically, and the girls exit the locker room for the field.

…

“Can I have your number?”

Soyeon blinks up at Yuqi, lips parting in surprise. 

“Um, I mean… it’ll be useful for figuring out when to meet up, and where. Sorry if-”

“No, no,” Soyeon shakes her head frantically. “It’s okay, i don’t mind. You just caught me off guard.” Yuqi smiles uneasily as she takes the phone offered to her, doing the same for Soyeon. She types her name and number in with shaky fingers, adding a giraffe emoji for no other reason than it stands out to her when her eyes scan the keyboard. They exchange phones once more, and Yuqi exhales shakily. 

“So, is Saturday okay?”

“Yeah,” Soyeon says, pulling a pencil out. “So I was thinking we could just do some research this week, then work on the paper and the poster later. Is that fine?”

Yuqi nods, humming her assent. She probably looks idiotic, her eyes fixed on Soyeon. Yuqi is beginning to find she doesn’t care. Minnie catches her eye across the room with a smirk, and Yuqi sticks her tongue out, face twisting. When she looks back, Soyeon is watching her with a small smile. 

Yuqi flushes. “Sorry.”

She jumps into the research, writing down whatever she thinks is relevant to the topic or particularly interesting. Soyeon is silent beside her, but it’s not awkward. She has one earbud in so she can hear Yuqi but also listen to her music, which is… strangely considerate. Yuqi can even hear her humming an almost indiscernible tune under her breath. She taps her pencil as she works, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Yuqi doesn’t think it’s cute. She most definitely does not, no matter what Minnie says later.

Soon enough, they finish for the day. Yuqi and Soyeon end up talking about Saturday - where they’ll meet (Soyeon offers her house), what time (around dinner), and who will buy what for the poster. The bell rings, and with it comes the knowledge that the school week is over. Yuqi truly doesn’t mind school too much, despite her peer’s differing opinions; she enjoys the social aspect, and she is able to stay on top of her work. 

Soyeon waves goodbye, with a promise of seeing her tomorrow. It’s like music to Yuqi’s ears, and she watches her leave with a small, introspective smile. She feels warm and light, blood rushing in her ears and her heart pounding far too fast, but it feels _good _\- like she might explode, like her heart may stop any minute.__

__

__Someone whistles right in her ear, and Yuqi squeaks loudly in startled surprise. Minnie cackles, supporting herself on Soojin, who smiles shyly. “Yuqi,” Minnie begins after she’s recovered, “you are so gay.”_ _

__

__“What?” Yuqi says, her voice far too high to be considered normal._ _

__

__“A _raging_ homosexual,” Soojin adds, and it’s so unexpected from her Yuqi’s mouth actually drops open. “Oh my god,” Yuqi hisses, betrayed. “I expected this from _her_ ,” she vehemently points at Minnie, “but not _you._ You’re supposed to be the reasonable one in our group!”_ _

__

__Soojin covers her grin behind her hand._ _

__

__“Anyways,” Minnie continues, slapping a hand down on Yuqi’s shoulder. “Seriously. Are you sure you don’t want to like… talk about that? We’ve been letting you off easy until now, but somehow it got worse after you started actually talking to her.”_ _

__

__“About… what?” Yuqi tilts her head. “I’m still confused.”_ _

__

__“You know, your…” Soojin trails off. Minnie picks back up for her. “Your huge crush on Soyeon? That people would have to be blind to not see?”_ _

__

__Yuqi makes a cry of outrage. “I do _not _have a crush on her! I just… I-”___ _

____ _ _

____“Go on.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I just want to be her friend.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Minnie shakes her head sympathetically, placing a hand on her shoulder and patting her head. “Oh no.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“What?” Yuqi whispers, confused by the sudden change in tone. Minnie fixes her with a serious look that she only reserves for the most crucial moments. “You’ve fallen into the trap, Yuqi. It’s our _duty_ to save you from this.” Yuqi throws Soojin a glance that screams _are you just gonna let her get away with this?_ Soojin shrugs. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“What trap?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Look at me,” Minnie says, staring straight into Yuqi’s soul. “The second you say, ‘I just want to be her friend’... _that’s_ when heteronormativity wins, Yuqi. You can’t let it win.” _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh my god.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Seriously, Yuqi. This is not about wanting to be her friend. You most definitely want to like… hold her hand and other gross stuff. Just think about it.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi jerks away abruptly. “I’m leaving now, bye!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____But her mind replays the conversation over and over again as she walks to the locker rooms, and Yuqi can feel the realization click into place. _Just think about it._ And she does, until Soojin and Minnie walk into the locker room a few minutes after her. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Ah,” Soojin murmurs softly. “There it is.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I have a feeling,” Minnie wraps an arm around her, “you’re ready to talk now. Call it a hunch.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I hate you.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi really, really does not.____

___…_ _ _

_  
_  
_Yuqi cannot, for the life of her, figure out what to wear._   
_   
_

____ _ _

____It’s not like it’s a date, or anything. It’s not as if she _wants_ to impress Soyeon and any potential family members she may encounter while at her house. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She calls Miyeon in a state of panic thirty minutes before she has to leave, a jumbled mess of words leaving her mouth that she leaves the other girl to decipher, putting it on speaker and returning to her closet._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Okay,” Miyeon finally says after a moment of silent consideration. “Just… don't overthink it. Honestly, Yuqi, you’ll be fine no matter what you wear. Let your face do the work.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi lets her head drop into her hands. “I just don’t know the difference between too formal and too casual.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Miyeon gives her a few other words of advice and hangs up, most likely over her posturing. Yuqi ends up with a simple outfit - washed out jeans and a simple tank. She throws a windbreaker on top for good measure, observing herself in the mirror for a few moments. When Yuqi is finally satisfied with her reflection, she takes a fair amount of time putting on makeup. By the time she’s done, it’s nearly past the time she intended to leave in the first place._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She runs out the door, calling out to her parents. Yuqi slams it behind her before they can answer, rushing out to the car and starting it up. The ride over is nearly silent, her music muted by the sound of the GPS’s robotic voice directing her. She’s always enjoyed driving, and strangely, it calms Yuqi down. Yuqi arrives in front of the house, making sure to text Soyeon and let her know she’s there before she gets out._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi takes a few deep breaths, resting her head against the wheel. She can do this. It’s just a few hours._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She grabs the posterboard and other materials she had decided to bring to decorate it from the trunk and hesitantly walks up the driveway. Yuqi’s mind races - what if she had the wrong address, and was at a random person’s house? What will she say if Soyeon’s mom answers the door?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi breathes a sigh of relief, her worries assuaged by the sight of Soyeon pushing open the door, phone in hand. “Hey,” she says as she enters the house, eyes briefly flitting over the pictures scattered across the wall._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Hi,” Soyeon replies, already gesturing for her to follow. Yuqi fights the urge to pick up one of her baby pictures, instead chasing after her already retreating form. “Sorry it’s a little cramped,” she says as she opens her room’s door. Yuqi shakes her head vehemently._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Her eyes widen as she steps inside. The wall is littered with records and posters, bits of personality scattered about. Her bed is neatly made, and a few pictures rest on her bedside table. The most interesting thing, Yuqi finds, is her desk - her computer is still running, illuminating the room, and she has a whole _microphone_ resting there. It appears to be expensive, but Yuqi wouldn’t say she has the most extensive knowledge on microphones. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She openly gapes, and Soyeon self-consciously steps in front of the computer, closing the screen and turning on the lights. “Okay,” she says, “should we start?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They begin working on the poster for a few hours, strewn across the carpeted floor. Every once in a while, Yuqi will roll out a crick in her back, and Soyeon will offer the chair to her. She refuses each time, because if Soyeon has to be on the floor, why shouldn’t she? Soyeon just sighs and gives up after the fourth time she asks, resigned to working on the poster._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi keeps up the conversation as they work; she lacks in some things, but people are not one of them. She enjoys the challenge of getting Soyeon to open up little by little, until they’re laughing as they work, tears forming in their eyes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They talk about nothing, everything, and Yuqi feels like she’s one step closer to understanding the other girl. However, when they reach the subject of the microphone at her desk, Soyeon goes silent for a moment. Yuqi feels like she’s crossed some kind of invisible boundary unintentionally._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“It’s okay,” Yuqi reassures her. “You don’t have to tell me. I just thought you made like… ASMR videos or something like that.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon whips her head around, mouth wide. “No, it’s not like that. I, um, like to rap.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh,” Yuqi visibly brightens, “that’s really cool.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The other girl is a little red, but Yuqi graciously doesn’t comment on it. “Not really.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi hums, and gets back to work. They’re almost finished, just needing to glue a few more pieces on. They still have to start on the paper, but Yuqi would say their work ethic is pretty efficient. It’s silent, but not an uncomfortable kind of silence. Instead, it feels heavy, like it _means something.__ _ _ _

____ _ _

____After a few moments, Soyeon speaks up again. “You could listen, sometime.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi glances up curiously. “Huh?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“To me rapping, I mean. If you wanted to.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh,” Yuqi smiles, her eyes crinkling, “I would really, really like that.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The silence resumes, but this time it’s warm and flushed. Yuqi glues the last piece on with a satisfied hum, leaning back to admire their work. “Looks good,” she finally determines. Soyeon leans back, their shoulders brushing as a direct result, and Yuqi feels the metaphorical sparks flying. Maybe it’s just her, though._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon stands, taking the poster with her and placing it in the corner of her room for safe keeping. Yuqi can distantly hear the loud screaming of children echoing through the vents, as well as their following giggles of joy. She unconsciously smiles. Soyeon grimaces, apologizing for the noise. Yuqi shakes her head. “It’s fine, I don’t mind at all.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“My brothers are always so _loud,_ ” Soyeon sighs, sitting back on her bed. Yuqi’s eyes trace the curve of her neck for a second before snapping back into focus when she remembers conversations normally consist of _two people_. “How old are they?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Six and nine,” comes the reply. Yuqi grins. “Cute.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“No,” Soyeon groans, eyes closing. “They’re demons at that age.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“But cute ones?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“They would be cuter if they weren’t so annoying,” but it’s said so fondly Yuqi can’t help but smile again, clapping her hands together softly. Her phone buzzes from where it rests in her pocket, and Yuqi pulls it out, frowning at the screen. “What?” Soyeon asks, thrown off by the change in her mood._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“My mom wants me to be home for dinner,” she sighs. Soyeon scrambles off the bed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I would if I could,” Yuqi admits, “my mom is really strict about things like this.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Okay,” Soyeon pouts, and it’s so cute Yuqi has to beat down the urge to scream. “I’ll at least see you out, then.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon does as promised and leads her out with a gentle hand on Yuqi’s elbow. She resists the urge to shiver. She feels strange leaving without even seeing Soyeon’s parents and thanking them for having her over, but Yuqi makes sure Soyeon will relay the message to them._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____There’s an awkward pause where they both stand at the door, unwilling to take the first step to open it. Yuqi clears her throat._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Even if this was a project for school, I… had fun.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon smiles. “Me too. We should hang out like this again sometime, if that’s okay?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi grins back, easy and wide. She turns the doorknob and steps out onto the porch. “I’d like that,” she says, the sound reverberating in her voice and coming out low. Their eyes meet for a few solemn seconds, only broken by the screaming of a child coming from deeper within the house. “Bye,” she waves as she heads for her car. Soyeon waves her off, until she’s entered her car safely, and only then does she close the door_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When Yuqi enters the car, she lets out a large sigh that she’s been holding in for what feels like forever. She slaps her cheeks gently, willing the flush out of them, and pulls out of the neighborhood, feeling out of place._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Flirting. Were they flirting? Was that what that was?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi can’t tell. But she can vigorously relive the moment through her conversation with Minnie and Soojin. Minnie says it is, but Yuqi has learned by now to take every piece of advice Minnie gives with a grain of salt. Soojin doesn’t know, either, so Yuqi is forced to consult Miyeon on the matter as well. And when Miyeon gives her no insight of value, she visits Shuhua._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It’s a whole fruitless ordeal._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Her worries are not assuaged by sixth period - in fact, they are made even worse when they split into partners once more and this time, Soyeon softly smiles at her before pulling over an extra chair. They make an outline for the paper, their hands brushing every once in a while, zings of electricity racing up Yuqi’s spine. The week passes like this, an endless guessing game of whether Yuqi is overthinking or projecting. It feels like Soyeon is in on it, as well, teasing her and playing around, a game of cat and mouse._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They even start texting outside of school about things unrelated to their project. Yuqi will complain about cheer, and Soyeon will send her sympathies. Soyeon will send her random, completely obscure questions that feel like tests. They’ll share random tidbits about their days, of their homelife, of their individual lives._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It all comes to a head when they go to Yuqi’s house the following weekend to work on the paper. Yuqi has almost forgotten that this was about being partners for a school project in the first place, but there’s still that small insecurity whispering in the back of her mind that once they present, it’s all over. Everything this has amounted to, gone. This easy friendship she somehow managed to build with Soyeon, the expectant smiles thrown her direction as soon as she walks into sixth period._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It doesn’t sting, but it does ache._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi waits by the door for the better half of thirty minutes, waiting for any sign of Soyeon. She’s scrolling through her phone when she sees the flash of movement through the window and witnesses Soyeon approaching the door. Yuqi lets her ring the doorbell, waiting for a few seconds so as to not seem like she was anticipating her arrival, and throws the door open, grinning wide._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Hey,” she says, and Soyeon matches her enthusiasm, going in for a half-hug that should be awkward but somehow isn’t. They bound up the stairs and enter Yuqi’s room. Yuqi has everything they need laid out across the floor and desk, and they swiftly get to work. It’s quieter, this time, each of them focused on the words being written intently. But they finish it fast, under two hours, thankfully, and Yuqi flops back onto her bed, burnt out. Soyeon follows._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi turns her head at the same time as Soyeon, so they’re facing each other. They’re so close she can feel Soyeon’s little exhales blowing across her face, but she doesn’t back away. Their eyes are locked, and she can’t look away, feeling a little bit entranced._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon breaks eye contact, her eyes flickering down to Yuqi’s lips, she thinks. Maybe Yuqi is projecting. Maybe this is reality. She can’t tell, but she gives a little inhale, one that Soyeon can pick up on, and all of a sudden they’re getting closer, and Yuqi isn’t sure what’s-_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Dinner,” her mom calls up the stairs, and they both jerk away. Yuqi has half a mind to yell back down, but she rationalizes against it, and straightens up, lifting herself from the mattress. “Well,” she smiles, if not a little awkwardly, “let’s eat.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The meal itself is staggered and cumbersome. Soyeon closes off, a bit, only speaking to answer a few of Yuqi’s parents' questions. Yuqi feels like she’s done something wrong, somehow; like she already ruined something that wasn’t even there. Dinner is slow, far too slow, and Yuqi offers to take Soyeon’s plate as well in order to give herself something to do. She washes the plates off, humming in the back of her throat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she catches Soyeon staring, but she ignores it._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____After dinner, Soyeon insists she has to leave. Yuqi doesn’t put up much of a fight, but she does grab the other girl’s wrist before she can completely walk out the door. “Hey,” she begins, unsure. “You should come to the football game next weekend.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon winces. “I don’t know. That’s not really my thing.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Come on,” Yuqi pleads, jutting her lip out, “it’ll be fun, I swear. I’m cheering at the game, too!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The other girl considers it for a minute before sighing. “Okay. But you better make it worth my while.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi smiles._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Of course.”____

___…_ _ _

_  
_  
_The next week flies by far too fast, in Yuqi’s opinion._   
_   
_

____ _ _

____She doesn’t get to talk much with Soyeon, besides the occasional text or chat before class. Their teacher moves on to a different lesson for a few days, and Yuqi couldn’t have been more disappointed. However, it’s not all terrible - the week before a big game is always exciting, and the feeling of it disperses through the school, clearing Yuqi’s bad mood._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The weekend comes blindingly quick, and Yuqi doesn’t even get to remind Soyeon that the game is the following day, the other girl flying out of sixth period as soon as the bell rings without a second glance. Miyeon, Minnie, Soojin and Shuhua take her out for dinner, which is filled with surprises._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Minnie begins teasing her about Soyeon, as she’s apt to do, when Shuhua’s head snaps up. “Wait,” she says, “you guys know Soyeon?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____And, yeah. Maybe Yuqi hadn’t mentioned who the girl was when discussing the possible flirtatious nature of their last meeting, but she hadn’t thought it was necessary information. She nods slowly. “She’s in our sixth period.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yuqi is really gay for her, if you haven’t already noticed.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Soyeon?” Shuhua blurts out, clutching her sides as she cackles. “This is getting better and better,” she grins after her laughs subside._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“What?” Yuqi gapes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Nothing,” Shuhua says, and Yuqi narrows her eyes, staring her down across the table. Shuhua doesn’t say anything else, however. “So you know her, too?” Soojin asks quietly. She’s always a bit quieter around Shuhua. Yuqi thinks she knows what that means, but she’s decided to figure her own love life out first before meddling in someone else's._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yes,” Shuhua places her chin in her hands and leans into the table, “you guys should have told me all this sooner. Soyeon and I are pretty close.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Really? And how did we not know this?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Shuhua just smiles, eyes gleaming. Yuqi sighs. “Fine, have it your way.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’ll give you a little hint though, Yuqi,” Shuhua says as they’re walking out of the restaurant, leaving behind the dim lighting and stuffy atmosphere. Yuqi takes a deep inhale of the night air before turning back to the other girl, who’s smiling ahead fondly. “What is it?” Yuqi finally asks._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You shouldn’t worry so much about things like this. You’ll get wrinkles.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi slaps Shuhua across the back, but she knows this is her way of saying _you’ll be fine._____

__…_ _

_  
_The night of the game, Yuqi texts Soyeon._   
_

____ _ _

____She’s only satisfied when she’s completely sure Soyeon will be there. Yuqi even convinces Shuhua to come, to give Soyeon another friendly face, and when Soyeon finds this out, she seems far more enthusiastic than before. Small victories, Yuqi supposes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi reaches the school far earlier than the rest of the team, but this is the normal for her. Her coach waves her over, and they set a few things up, filling up coolers and setting up a mat. Their team is already on the field, warming up and preparing for what might be the biggest game of the season. Yuqi feels that little rush of adrenaline that comes each time they play. It’s the feeling of everything she’s worked towards coming to fruition, her hours of practice finally meaning something._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It’s exhilarating, and even more exciting is the knowledge Soyeon will be here in just a few hours._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She goes to the locker rooms to check her reflection one last time, pulling her dyed-red hair into curly ponytails, swiping a bit of gloss across her lips. When Yuqi is satisfied with her reflection, she steps out._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____By the time she returns to the field, a few more girls have arrived and have begun stretching. Yuqi decides to wait for more of the team to arrive before she’ll lead them in formal stretches. The stands begin to fill as the clock ticks, counting down the minutes until they start. Her eyes scan the crowd continuously as they stretch, searching for one face in particular. The closer they get to the designated time to start, the heavier Yuqi’s heart feels. She ignores it, however, putting all her effort into preparing for the game itself. This is her pride. She won’t allow her emotions to tear down everything she’s built._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Five minutes remain, and Yuqi feels a bit disheartened. She gets in formation, however, ready to start. The whistle blows, the game begins, and Yuqi pushes it all away, focusing on calling out cheers and making sure they’re in perfect sync. This is where she excels, and Yuqi can still feel the satisfaction singing through her veins as the night goes on, despite it all._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It’s half time when it all goes wrong._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They decide to stunt for the first time that night to fill the silence left by both teams leaving the field. Yuqi isn’t nervous - she’s done this way too many times before to ever doubt that her team will catch her if she falls. In fact, this is the most exciting part, to her._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They spread out across the field, performing the routine they had been slaving over for what feels like months. Music flows out from the speakers, a little staticky, but it can’t always be perfect. Yuqi is just happy to perform, in the end. Miyeon and Soojin pull off a few backhandsprings safely, cheers rising from the bleachers, and return to the group for the finale - Yuqi gets into formation, resting the soles of her shoes on her teammates’ thighs and waits for the cue. The music picks up and they lift her in tandem, hands gripping tightly on Yuqi’s ankles to steady her._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi makes sure to smile sweetly, striking a pose for the crowd, waving for a few seconds. Then, the breath leaves her lungs in a sudden _whoosh_ of air. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Her eyes meet Soyeon’s in the crowd, and she exhales shakily, suddenly caught off guard. Their eyes stay locked together for a few seconds more before Soyeon is standing and exiting the stands in a rush. Yuqi gapes at the spot she leaves behind as she’s lowered, confusion drawing her brows together. The music fades out, but Yuqi pays no mind to the cheers, whistles, and screams._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She grips Miyeon’s shoulders tightly, panic filling her. “Miyeon, you’re captain for the rest of the game. I’m sorry, you’ll do great, bye!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Wha-”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi is already gone, bounding off the field and towards the stands. Her eyes scan the area, ignoring the stares of the students. She decides to head in the direction Soyeon had left for - she may already be gone, but Yuqi needs to at least try. If she didn’t, she would never forgive herself._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She’s flying towards the parking lot at full speed, a whir of panic and blurred emotions, when she sees a shift of movement out of the corner of her eye. Yuqi skids to a stop and turns back to the bleachers, eyes scanning through the darkness, struggling to adjust to the change in lighting. “Soyeon?” She calls. And maybe it was stupid, or dumb, but the hope that flares through her when she sees the other girl leaning against the back of the bleachers is freeing._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon has her earbuds in again, her eyes closed. Yuqi moves closer, slowly, as though approaching a startled animal. “Hey,” she says, and Soyeon’s eyes snap open. She takes an earbud out, lips trembling._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Hi,” she replies, shaky. Yuqi frowns, her heart twisting and constricting. “What-”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon cuts her off before she can form another word. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Yuqi.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“For what?” Yuqi tilts her head, confused._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“For… running off. This is a big game and you’re here with me instead of out there.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi shakes her head, placing a hand on Soyeon’s arm. She doesn’t miss the way the other girl shivers, near imperceptibly. “This is more important.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon drops her head. “I’m sorry, I just… this really isn’t for me.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“And that’s okay,” Yuqi smiles, pulling Soyeon down to sit on the pavement with her. There’s gum stuck onto the bottom of the bleachers, and they shake and rumble with the force of the students on top. “At least you tried. That means a lot to me, so don’t worry about not liking it, okay?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Okay,” Soyeon whispers, clearly still regretful. They’re quiet, for a few minutes, simply listening to the screams of the game still going on outside. It feels a little bit like an out of body experience, sitting with her legs crossed under the bleachers, moonlight filtering in from one side. Then, Soyeon perks up a bit. Yuqi waits for her to speak._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Hey,” she whispers, and it’s a moment just for them. Yuqi leans in, until their knees are brushing. Moonlight falls across the slope of Soyeon’s nose, illuminating her profile, and Yuqi wishes she could keep this memory inside of her forever. “Do you want to… listen to one of my songs?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi visibly brightens, a soft smile gracing her face. “Of course.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Okay,” Soyeon says and completely removes the earbuds from her ears, leaning forward to push them into Yuqi’s. If Yuqi leaned in any further, they would be completely pressed against each other. The thought makes her heart beat a little faster._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____At first, there’s no music. But then, Soyeon presses a button on her phone, and a hard beat plays. Yuqi gasps when she first hears Soyeon’s voice - it’s clear and cutting, piercing through the music. The girl herself is flushed, eyes pointedly looking away. Yuqi takes her hands and focuses on the music that drowns out the crowd above._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Soyeon,” she calls, probably far too loud, “you’re amazing.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She mouths something back, unintelligible with the music playing. Yuqi blinks slowly. “What?” Soyeon mouths it again, and this time Yuqi understands, her pulse steadily rising._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Can I kiss you?_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yuqi nods slowly, carefully, and Soyeon leans in. The angle is a bit awkward, and their noses press together before Yuqi tilts her head slightly. The first touch of their lips together doesn’t give Yuqi the famous fireworks, nor does it blow her away completely. But she _does_ get lost in the feeling, her stomach bubbling up and a light feeling spreading through her entire body. The kiss is entirely chaste, and they pull back after a few seconds. All the while, Soyeon’s sweet voice raps over the beat, echoing in her ears. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Wow,” is all Yuqi says after. Soyeon smiles back at her, a little shyly. Yuqi can’t help but return it, standing up and brushing herself off. She offers Soyeon a hand, and the other girl rises. “Come on,” Yuqi murmurs, “I need to go get my keys, and then we can get ice cream or something. Does that sound good?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon eagerly nods her head, and Yuqi can’t help but fall a little bit in love.____

___…_ _ _

_  
_  
_It’s later, when their mouths are stuffed with ice cream, that Yuqi realizes something._   
_   
_

____ _ _

____“You and Shuhua are literally best friends. There’s no way you didn’t know my name when we were partnered up!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soyeon’s answering grin is enough for Yuqi to push her off of the chair._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____And kiss it better.____

___end._ _ _

_  
___  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and don't be afraid to comment and drop a kudos! i read them all even if i can't respond to some. happy 2 year anniversary with idle everyone!
> 
> also, you can follow me on twitter if u would like to scream about idle @yeosangflvr


End file.
